se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
François Mitterrand/América
América del Norte Canadá * Ver François Mitterrand - Pierre Trudeau.jpg| C22487-14, G-7 Economic Summit leaders at Lancaster House in London, United Kingdom (left to right) Helmut Kohl, Bettino Craxi, Yasuhiro Nakasone, President Reagan, Margaret Thatcher, Francois Mitterrand, Pierre Trudeau, Gaston Thorn. 6/8/84. (detalle de imagen). Ronald Reagan Presidential Library & Museum Brian Mulroney - François Mitterrand.jpg| François Mitterrand, Brian Mulroney y Robert Bourassa, en una conferencia de prensa celebrada con motivo de la Cumbre de la Francofonía. pilan.usherbrooke.ca François Mitterrand - Jean Chrétien.jpg| Detalle de la foto: From left to right: Jacques Santer, President, European Commission; Tomiichi Murayama, Prime Minister, Japan; Helmut Kohl, Chancellor, Germany; William J. Clinton, President, United States; Jean Chrétien, Prime Minister, Canada; François Mitterrand, President, France; John Major, Prime Minister, United Kingdom; Lamberto Dini, President, Italy. Photo: University of Toronto Estados Unidos * Ver François Mitterrand - Jimmy Carter.jpg| UPITN 61 78 CARTER MEETS MITTERAND. AP Archive François Mitterrand - Ronald Reagan.jpg| François Mitterrand est aussi un président globe-trotter. Il se rapproche de Ronald Reagan, président des Etats-Unis de 1981 à 1989, alors que l'Europe est en pleine crise des euromissiles en 1983. SIPA François Mitterrand - George H. W. Bush.jpg| Rencontre entre le président américain George Bush et son homologue français François Mitterrand, au palais de l’Élysée, le 4 janvier 1993 | REUTERS/Philippe Wojazer Bill Clinton - François Mitterrand.jpg| François Mitterrand & Bill Clinton. Photo © Courtesy Clinton Presidential Materials Project América Central México * Ver Miguel de la Madrid - Sin imagen.jpg| Discurso del presidente de México, Miguel de la Madrid, en la cena ofrecida en su honor por el presidente de la República de Francia, Francois Mitterrand. Revista Mexicana de Política Exterior Caribe Cuba * Ver Fidel Castro - François Mitterrand.jpg| El presidente cubano Fidel Castro agitando desde la entrada del Palacio del Elíseo junto a su entonces contraparte francés François Mitterrand en París. Fue tomada el 13 de marzo de 1995. // AP-AFP América del Sur Argentina * Ver François Mitterrand - Raúl Alfonsín.jpg| Alfonsín recibe a François Mitterrand en el Concejo Deliberante, 1987 (fragmento) Archivo Prisma Carlos Menem - Sin imagen.jpg| François Mitterrand avec le président argentin Carlos Menem à l'Elysée en février 1992 à Paris, France. Brasil * Ver François Mitterrand - José Sarney.jpg| François Mitterrand e José Sarney no Palácio do Planalto. academiamaranhense.org.br Chile * Ver Patricio Aylwin - Sin imagen.jpg| El presidente chileno, Patricio Aylwin, fue huésped de honor del jefe del Estado francés, Francois Mitterrand, en el tradicional desfile militar de la fiesta nacional del 14 de julio. REDACCIÓN EL TIEMPO 15 de julio 1992 , 12:00 a.m. Colombia * Ver Belisario Betancur - Sin imagen.jpg| ¿A qué venía a Colombia Francois Mitterrand, presidente de Francia? Su anfitrión, Belisario Betancur, salió desde el primer día al paso de las críticas de "los escépticos de todos los tiempos", que miran estas ceremoniosas idas y venidas de los jefes de Estado "como anacrónica retórica sin sentido". Pero la verdad es que la visita no tenía demasiada sustancia. 11/18/1985 12:00:00 AM Virgilio Barco - Sin imagen.jpg| El último fue François Mitterrand, que se reunió en Bogotá con Virgilio Barco en 1989 para expresarle su apoyo a la lucha de entonces contra el narcotráfico. COLOMBIA | 23 de Enero de 2017 - 00:02 Ernesto Samper - Sin imagen.jpg| Se dice que Francois Miterrand en la entrevista que concedió a Samper en el viaje que, recién elegido y recién denunciado, hizo por Europa antes de posesionarse le aconsejó que frente a la crisis el lema era resistir, resistir y resistir . Por: MALCOLM DEAS 7 de febrero de 1999, 05:00 am Perú * Ver Alberto Fujimori - Sin imagen.jpg| Peruvian President Alberto Fujimori (L) poses with his French counterpart Francois Mitterrand prior to talks at the Elysee Palace in Paris on October 24, 1991. / AFP PHOTO / Yves SIEUR Alan García - Sin imagen.jpg| El presidente francés, François Mitterrand, concluyó ayer una corta visita a Lima, donde se entrevistó con su colega peruano, Alan García. EFE Lima 12 OCT 1987 Uruguay * Ver Julio María Sanguinetti - Sin imagen.jpg| El libro habla de personajes, pero en realidad habla del propio Sanguinetti. Es un repaso de personalidades con las que interactuó en sus diversas facetas, como son François Mitterrand (presidente de Francia 1981-1995)... Retratos desde la memoria, el libro de Sanguinetti para hablar de la cultura y la política. VIERNES 15 DE ENERO DE 2016 Venezuela * Ver Carlos Andrés Pérez - Sin imagen.jpg| Daniele and Francois Mitterrand, Carlos Andres Perez and wife behind the Concorde jet in Caracas, Venezuela on September 10th, 1989. Fuentes Categoría:François Mitterrand